Valentines Hellhouse
by SuperAmp
Summary: Jace leaves home after receiving a severe spanking from his birth Father Valentine who does not understand him. He has a fever, is weak, weaponless, and worse...a rogue downworlder is stalking him. Will Valentine get to his son in time and then be able to show Jace that he is important to him and very much loved? Includes Clary and Jocelyn too.
1. Jaces 2am frenzy

Valentines Hellhouse

Chapeter 1- Jaces 2am frenzy

Hey guys! I am back with my latest story involving growing up with Valentine. Get ready for an intense ride. It is the last thing you would want to do….be the children of Valentine. In this version, Jace and Clary are both the real children of Valentine and Jocelyn. It is written for fun purposes only.

Jace is 19 and Clary is 15….Jocelyn deeply loves Jace as he is her biological son. He was not experimented on this this version. The family live on an estate in the human world.

Be warned: this story involves severe discipline but not so much in this chapter.

It sounded as an earthquake as Jocelyn felt her bed shake….the photo on her night stand of Jace and Clary crashed to the floor and Jocelyn awoke with a start. She nudged her husband Valentine of over 20 years.

Valentine quickly got up in only his boxers from his bed since it was a cool September night and he marched in an atmosphere created around him that told he was in a violent mood, down three flights of stairs to the first floor followed by his wife. Out of the corner of his eyes Valentine saw his daughter Clary in his study obviously frightened, "she must have come to see what is happening" thought Valentine since she was in her PJs too, so she is definitely not the culprit.

But his foolish son Jace (Jonathan) was with a girl trying to sneak to his room. "You whore get out of my house" raged Valentine as he pointed to the front door Jace should have used. The girl left in a hurry and Jocelyns hands went to her mouth. She quickly shooed Clary upstairs to her room.

Jace stood giving his father a dirty look as Valentine went into his study to make sure his boy closed the portal properly.

"What a nerve you got my son" said Valentine grabbing his sons neck and pushing him against the wall smelling weed and alcohol on his breath.

"Valentine"screamed Jocelyn in horror! She never used physical discipline herself on her children.

"Let go of me" said Jace just as viciously back as his dad let him go.

"Listen to me Jonathan" spat Valentine. "You will not disgrace this familys name with that bitch."

"Fuck you Father" said Jace as he started to his room.

"What did you say to me?" asked Valentine.

"You heard me. You are not a father, you are a coward since you were afraid to get to know your own child."

"You listen to me Jonathan Morgensten" screamed Valentine. "This is my house, my rules, I will be obeyed young man. If you leave, there is no return, no help, I do not care. You leave this estate I will disown you."

This got Jace to become wide eyed. He knew his father was right. He would never be able to live on his own yet and his father told him countless times he would only support him if he married a girl his father approved, worthy to take on the name Morgensten and bring Morgensten grandchildren to the family.

"You just gave me another reason you are a terrible father" Jace retallied never showing weakness to Valentine and another reason they clashed."

"Just get to bed Jonathan."

"It is Jace."

"Shut up" warned his dad his eyes vicious. "I will deal with you tomorrow" he nodded making eye contact with his son. "That way at least half the things I say will go through that stubborn skull of yours." Valentine was beyond pissed that Jace came home drunk 2am and nonetheless used the portal without his permission.

"But I will tell you this my son since I know you will understand this" said Valentine. "Try again to disobey me and wake this household 2am in the morning with you coming home drunk, stoned, and trying to get laid in my house….. I will cut off your balls" Valentine spat pointing at his sons part and Jocelyn Just closed her eyes as Jace stalked off to his bedroom.

Ha! Chapter one is down: What do you guys think! Let me hear your comments and I will have chapter 2 up soon! The next chapter is my most violent one with severe discipline….. so are you guys ready?


	2. Jace has to pay the price

Chapter 2- Jace has to pay the price

Ahhhhh!Thanks for the awesome reviews, putting me on favorite story/author, and for following me: This chapter is going to be a phenomenal one. Jace is going to be in soooooooo much trouble for his little stunt.

Warning: Severe spanking to follow

"The Morgensten estate was one of four floors. The basement was where the demons worked for Valentine, the first and second were the familys living quarters and the third floor was for Valentine and Jocelyn. All Valentine ever wanted was to be obeyed….after all he gave his children everything they ever wanted and he reminded them constantly so many kids were under privledged.

Valentine now sat in this kitchen finishing up his lunch the next day…..alone, every now and then looking at a baby picture of Jace wrapped up in a blue towel after a bath that was sitting on a shelf above the sink. He shook his head thinking just what a devil his son became as Jace rubbing his eyes in his PJS came into the kitchen.

"Wheres breakfast?"

"You missed it" informed Valentine. Jace gave him a nasty look and headed for the fridge, his stomach rumbling loudly. "Get out of my kitchen."

"Father?" pleaded Jace.

"What did I tell you 2am in the morning?" demanded Valentine with his curious blue eyes and smiled when he saw Jace become embarrassed. Knowing his boy understood what he said he would do. Then he said, "get out of my sight" and Jace gloomily holding his belly left the kitchen.

KNOCK KNOCK. Valentine was sitting in his study and looked up as his daughter Clary appeared at the doorway. He nodded and she ran in putting her arms around his shoulder.

"Daddy?" she asked in her most I want something voice.

"Yes Clary," he answered looking her in the eye.

"Can we please have dinner out tonight?"

"What do you think my answer will be?"

"No" said Clary putting her head down.

"Right you are young lady. In my household we live on a healthy diet"…he said bobbing her on the nose gently. "Get in her NOW" roared Valentine suddenly as he caught sight of Jace hanging around his door now dressed. He walked in proudly. "Did your brother put you up to this Clary?" aksed Valentine aggressively digging his fingers into her shoulders.

"What?" she asked letting out a sob, having no clue at what he meant.

"Let her go" demanded Jace stepping in to intervene.

"You will never mature Jonathan" said Valentine in sheer disappointment.

"I was waiting outside your study to talk to you."

"Get out Clary" instructed Valentine pushing her away. "I need to talk man to man with my son."

As Clary walked out into the hallway Jace threw himself into one of his dads recliners smiling charmingly at him. "Get up of that and close the door so we can talk privately Jonathan"spat Valentine angrily rolling his eyes.

"Yes sir"sucked up Jace.

"Call me dad, you know you can" instructed Valentine annoyed.

"Yes father" taunted Jace and he was about to sit back down…..

But the next thing he knew he was bent over his fathers desk and out of the corner of his eye he saw his father taking off his quite thick metal belt.

"I will not cry, I will not cry" though Jace as he knew his father would pound the snot out of him as Valentine rolled the belt to make sure Jace would not be hit by the buckle.

One thing Jace knew was not to run from Valentine in times like this. "Smack!" Jace closed his eyes as his dad brought down the belt on his Jeans extra hard and every few seconds another followed.

"Olivia will be my wife"started Jace. Sometimes if he got his dad to talk he would not hit as hard…..

"That trollop."

"She will be your daughter in law father" spat Jace which caused his dad to hit even harder but Jace could take it he thought. "We are buying an apartment together so I never have to see you again" Jace said viciously but knew he really done it. Why could he not control his mouth?

"Jeans to your ankle" said Valentine very disappointed.

"NOOO, noo"begged Jace. He knew his dad was definitely going to beat the day lights out of him now. But all Jace saw was violence in his dads eyes.

"Do not retaliate against me Jonathan" said Valentine in a very firm voice. "Do it now."

Almost shaking Jace slowly unbuttoned his Jeans and pulled the zipper down and lowered them with his father watching closely. Valentine nodded and like a lightening bolt struck Jaces bare thigh on the back of this thighs and Jace could not help but let out a scream.

"MOMMMMmmmm!" yelled Clary running up the stairs to her parents room "MOmmmm!" She knew her dad was hitting Jace and Jocelyn was the only one who could stop him since she was listening in on what they were saying….

"Ahhhhhh, AHHHHHH!" Jace screamed as his dad continued to bring the belt down on his bare thighs.

"You think we are done my boy?" asked Valentine his eyes flashing. "We are just getting started" and he pulled down Jaces boxers and struck his bare slightly red behind with such fierceness that Jace fell to the floor. "Get up, get up!" instructed Valentine trying to lift up his on but Jace was in such agony and now crying his eyes out that he could not and instead curled up into fetal position as his dad belted him again and again.

"Ahhhhhh" shrieked Jace.

"This is for the stunt you pulled last night your little shit" raged Valentine.

Outside in the hallway Jocelyn was running down the stairs as fast as she could, she heard her son crying. She told Clary to stay upstairs. "I will be there in a moment Jace" Jocelyn thought as she finally threw the door open to the study and happened to walk in just as Valentine brought the belt down violently on their son.

Review guys! Next chapter Jace wants out, will be up soon::


	3. Jace wants out

Chapter 3: Jace wants out!

You Mortal Instrument fans are the best! I got inspiration for this story right after I watched City of Bones in theaters. Jonathan Rhys Meyers brought such a violent atmosphere to Valentine I had to write this story. Enjoy….Remember Jocelyn loves Jace very much in this version.

Warning-A small amount of spanking to come.

"My baby, my baby!" screamed out Jocelyn as she witnessed her husband thunder down on Jaces bare bottom with the belt.

"We are not done Jocelyn" warned Valentine looking up at her only for a second and then crashed the belt down again.

"Ahhhhh" came the continuous piercing cries from Jace.

"That will be enough" said Jocelyn firmly.

"Get out Jocelyn" sneered Valentine but Jocelyn rarely took a no from him and went over to retrieve her sons jeans and boxers which has been kicked off.

"You cannot put him over your knee like he still 12 years old Valentine" she informed her husband and cringed at the memories of when he did do that to Jace.

"There would be no need to my love if he would not act like a delinquent."

Jace stared at his mother, his face flushed as he tried to stretch out his shirt to cover his front part at the least…..He was sooooooo humiliated at having his mother see him like this.

"Come on my sweetheart"encouraged Jocelyn gently helping her boy up as a furious Valentine slammed the belt down on his table and was huffing and puffing in rage.

Jace hung his head low as Jocelyn tried not to look, she held his boxers over his bottom as he was very focused on covering himself in the front from her. "My poor boy" though Jocelyn as she walked him to his room. He was still crying quite heavily.

Jocelyn looking at her handsome boy loved him deeply and treasured him. She did not want this life for him.

She started to see Valentines true side about a year after marriage. Up to that point he was crazy about her and showered her with expensive gifts, travels, and attention. It was not even for the money, she married him but he was a delight originally and she enjoyed his company.

It was two months before she became pregnant with Jace that he started acting differently but saw really nothing of it. Valentine claimed it was stress and he was very happy to have a child on the way.

All through the pregnancy he was obsessed with having a son and dragged Jocelyn to the most powerful Warlock they knew to determine the babys gender the second she told him she was pregnant. He wanted to know if he will have a son even though Jocelyn told him it would be too early to tell.

Despite not knowing, Valentine said he could feel it and started buying lots of baby boy clothes and necessities and Jocelyn was delighted to believe a baby would bring the couple closer!

But was she wrong indeed. When they found out they would be truly having a son Valentine could think of nothing else….."A son, a boy, I will have an heir" he said.

Jocelyn also recalled him saying a boys bottom was made to be hit as Valentine would make sure he turned out obedient. Secretly Jocelyn hoped the High Warlock was wrong as the due date grew closer. She yearned desperately for a daughter to avoid the fate a son would be destined for with Valentine…..after all Valentine did tell her he would not have really minded having his first born child a daughter if that's the way it was meant to be. Valentine told her they would very soon have to try for a daughter too and expand their family. He said "a daughter would be his precious little lily pad" and so was it true when Clary was born, he was always very gentle with her and only on a few occasions gave her a light swat to her bottom growing up.

Once in his room, Jace ran to his bed and curled up on his side facing away from his mom to retain his dignity and sobbed. Jocelyn bit in a gasp as she clearly saw the damage to his bottom. "Please go mom?" asked Jace knowing she was looking.

He had broken up skin on his thighs and angry red welts on his bottom. Jocelyn closed her eyes in anger at her husband.

"I won't be sitting for a week" Jace said crying less.

"You don't have to be so stubborn my baby" suggested Jocelyn knowing that was the number one reason Jace clashed with his father.

"I hate him mom, I hate, I hate him" cried Jace as Jocelyn went over to sit on the edge of her sons bed and stroked his beautiful blond hair.

He turned his neck to look at her, his sparkling blue eyes very sad at the moment…."Your father loves you more than you will ever know," said Jocelyn. "You two clash since you are so alike.

"He does not know me mom" said Jace looking her in the eye.

"I know sweetheart."

"He only sees what he wants me to be, his heir."

Jocelyn could not agree more as tears trickled down her cheek.

"I want out mom" Jace said, so powerful words that stabbed Jocelyn in her heart.

Review Review! Let me here those comments: Chapter 4 will be up soon.


	4. I lost my son-Jocelyns story

Chapter 4: I lost my son-Jocelyns Story

The story continues and will be an emotional chapter though less violent but if you are looking for Jace to stand up to his dad….this is where it will happen. In fact what Jace does will be unspeakable….striking his own father.

"Bring lots of clean underwear" said Jocelyn "and put on a fresh one each night" she instructed as she hovered over Jace as he gave her the look "come on mom!"

He was packing his suitcase. It was early the next morning and Jace though very sore and developing a fever was moving as fast as he could to get out. Valentine did not know yet Jace was leaving since Jocelyn slept on the floor next to her son all night long after applying cold towels to his legs and bottom and not to mention she was very upset with her husband.

She also applied her steele to a small area on his bottom but he sobbed to much that Jocelyn did not want to put him through that, so she settled for wet towels.

"Here is some money" said Jocelyn since she knew Valentine would not give him a penny.

"Mom…." said Jace very touched.

"Take it my sweetheart"she said. "Go on" as Jace took it and put it in his Jean pocket.

"A few weapons" Jace said digging in a draw underneath his bed as Jocelyn nodded in approvement. "I am ready" said Jace after he put the weapons in his suitcase too and he and Jocelyn went into the hallway but they soon ran into Clary while they were speed walking to the front door.

"Your leaving?" spat out Clary who started blinking rapidly, trying to hold back the tears.

"Where will you go my son?" asked Valentine stepping out of the kitchen sipping piping hot coffee.

Ignoring his dad Jace gave a quick kiss to his mom on her cheek and hugged Clary.

"We'll be in touch mom" said Jace as he opened the front door but his dad quickly pushed it back closed his eyes shining with evil.

"If you are to be leaving I do deserve the right to know where you will be going Jonathan, as I did grant you life since you evolved from my sperm."

"Ehhhh, gross dad" said Clary covering her ears.

"News flash father" said Jace removing his fathers hand from the door by pushing it aside and finally getting the door open….."A woman can have a baby without a man these days and age." And then Jace said halfway out the door….."Mom had to push me out, so don't take all the credit.

"That's in mundane life you little bastard"said Valentine.

"Boys enough" said Jocelyn but it was a second to late as Valentine yanked Jaces suitcase out of his hand and Jace with his free left hand, punched his father in the nose with such resentment the bone could be heard crackling and Valentines hands flew to his nose as blood started to drip.

This gave Jace the chance to run….. run….as he sprinted across the front yard and was climbing over the 10 foot gate that only Valentine could open.

"Jace!" shrieked Jocelyn in a begging voice for him to come back home.

"Just wait till I get my hands on him" said Valentine under his breath but Jocelyn still heard it.

Review Review Review! Love you guys. The next chapter will be ups oon:


End file.
